Her Blood is Chocolate
by NewTwilightEclipse
Summary: A look inside the mind of the most blood thirsty of the Cullen's as he fights the urge to kill his singer. See if it is a love to last or will there be a bloody end? Jasper's P.o.v of "Sweet home Alabama"
1. The Meeting

**OK this is my story Sweet Home Alabama in Jaspers perspective. Yes if you haven't already came to the conclusion, I did get the idea for the title from the werewolf book 'Blood and Chocolate'! My reasoning is, who can resent chocolate? Its one of the things you love but its bad for you, so that's my reasoning! ****I am not making this go along with Breaking Dawn. And no Alice and Jasper are not together!**

I sat on the couch in my new room looking at the ceiling, we had moved again. Bella was now able to be around humans, which apart of me loved but another part hated. It took longer for me to get used to human blood but Bella was already used to it after only three years. However I liked having her as a vampire even if she was stronger than I was, because right after Alice for me was Bella and Esme, I couldn't choose just one. Bella and I had become like Alice and Edward, they were the freaks we were the young ones. It was hard now, to believe that when Edward first told us about his relationship with her, I hated her.

I looked out the small opening I had where my dark curtains hadn't gone down all the way. It wasn't very sunny outside just a few sun spots every now and then, but it wasn't really the cloud cover we moved here for. The tree cover was the big hitter, plus the population was only like 400 something so if Bella had a mishap it wouldn't be a seriously big problem. The most curious thing was the fact that we were in Alabama, I had been here before and its usually hot and sunny, but Elkmont seemed to be the exception.

As I turned my thinking away from the town, I focused on my family. As always I focused on Alice first, there was nothing romantic with our relationship but she was the most important thing to me. Excitement and happiness were radiating off her, she was most likely fixing her room or something. Then I found Bella, she was embarrassed by something Edward was doing, and Edward in return was getting great amusement from it. Rosalie was being annoyed but apart of her was enjoying it, I didn't have to think, even for a second about why she felt that way. Emmett was always the source of those feelings, among others that I am not going into at this time, or preferably ever. Esme was simply content and happy, she was working in her garden as she had been all morning. Carlisle had been called in at around five o'clock this morning so he wasn't here. Then I felt the emotions of some one else… someone I didn't know. I sat up and tried to smell any humans near by, but none of them were close enough. These emotions were of stress and anxiety, this person was dreading something.

"Jasper we need to get to school." I heard Alice said outside my door. I could hear Emmett and Bella talking down stairs, Edward was starting the Volvo, and Rosalie was starting her BMW. I then heard Alice in the kitchen with Esme. I shook off the extra set of motions which seemed to be set, it was like I couldn't stop being in tune with this persons emotions. I stood up and in a second I was down stairs and in front of Esme. She gave me a hug and kissed my cheek.

"Be careful." I nodded and held in my displeasure for that comment, if it had been any one else to say that I would have voiced my opinion but Esme was only concerned. I truly did hate being told that, I knew I wasn't very strong, and that just kept reminding me of it. Once I arrived in the garage Rosalie and Emmett were getting into her BMW and Edward and Alice were in the Volvo, Alice and I rode with Bella and Edward to school most of the time.

"My first time going back to high school. How fun!" Bella said from behind me.

I laughed as she walked in front of me and opened the passenger side door of the Volvo. "Yeah, well its boring, after a while." to me that was an understatement, I hated it. I already knew what I needed to and it was a tough place to be, with all the humans around, we always went hunting the day before starting a new school. I slid into the back seat next to Alice as Edward laughed.

"After a while?" he asked. "Try after day!" I laughed a bit.

"I think its kinda fun!" Alice's perky voice said. Edward rolled his eyes and sped out of the garage. They were having a conversation about something but I was quiet, as I preferred to be. All along the sides of the road was forest, we drove to a stop sign and I continued to look into a fairly clear spot with a road leading to a house a little bit into the distance. The emotions of this new person were heavier then ever, this person was happy but sour over something. I looked closely at the house and saw someone in a black Chevy truck and another person.

The one in the truck I could tell was a male and the other I could see perfectly, she was a girl, not much if at all taller than Alice, her face was a bit round but she wasn't big, her body looked perfect. She was laughing and trying to pout her full lips, her skin was like porcelain, and just as breakable. Her hair was raven black and it was up in a weird style that Alice called Scene, I'd seen some pictures of people with that hair style and it didn't work, but it suited this girl to a T. Her eyes were stunning, they were Hazel, mostly green and gold, but I could see flecks of blue in them. I felt Edward take off and watched the girl as long as I could. I hadn't realized we had pulled up to the school, I was still thinking about the girl. Humans looks never seemed appealing to me, well no one did really, but this girl was something else. I knew Edward was going to talk to me about it sometime, but I hoped not in front of Alice or Bella. The school was small, it had the same brick layout that I had seen so many other times before. This school was different than others I had been to because it held all grades, so there would be little kids in the same school.

I saw Bella and Alice walk over to Rosalie and Emmett. "So do you know her?" I rolled my eyes.

"No do you?" I wasn't really in the mood to face the inevitable. I grabbed my bag and started walking to the office. We had gotten here late for registration so we needed to get our schedules.

"I'm not the one who was thinking about her like you were." He pointed out. We entered the building and walked past a classroom full of kindergarteners.

"Edward, don't bug me with this!"

"Bug you with what?" I heard Emmett ask as the other joined us. I looked at Edward and he smirked.

"Oh just some of Jasper's thoughts." I was ready to kill him.

"Oh about what?" Rosalie asked looking at me smiling. I opened the doors to the office ignoring Rosalie.

"Oh just some girl." Edward said. I heard Alice giggle and Rosalie and Bella's quiet laughter.

I was about to telling them something when a tall woman who strongly resembled a horse walked over to us. "Cullen's and Hale's I'm guessing?" Her southern accent was very thick just as everyone else's in this town. I nodded as she went through a cabinet and took out six pieces of paper. "Alice Cullen." Alice took the paper. "Edward Cullen," Edward grabbed his. "Emmett Cullen." Emmett took his. "Isabella Hale" Bella nodded and took hers. "Jasper Hale." I grabbed the paper and walked out of the office. As Rosalie took hers they followed me out of the office.

"So Jasper was finally thinking of girl!" I glared at Emmett who was still smiling.

"I'm going to class." I said as I walked off. Then I realized I didn't know the direction of my first class, I looked down at my schedule, room 23, Ms. Hayter, Biology. I looked at the room numbers, 23, I guess I just got lucky.

Classes were boring and full of people, who were ether, intimidated, staring in awe, curious and a number of other emotions. Lunch was the same as always until Edward came up to the table. "Her name is Joanna McCarty." I looked at him for a second trying to figure out what he was talking about. "The girl from earlier." I rolled my eyes, I didn't want her know her name. "Yes you did." I kicked the leg of his chair.

"McCarty?" Emmett said thinking. "Hey we might be related! If we were it would explain why Jasper thinks she is hot."

"I do not!" I said "Besides how would explain it?" He smiled. "Because any one related to me is good looking." Rosalie reached out and smacked him lightly on the back of the head.

"So Alice, care to tell us about Dominic?" Edward asked looking at her. She looked up smiling.

"He is really nice, and looks really good!" I looked at her, there must have been something else to this boy. "La Tuna Cante" **((If that's not what they called it tell me!)) **We all looked at her. She had resisted it, and we didn't even know. Alice was always able to resist things, better than most of us, her resistance I would almost compare to Carlisle's. "He is Joanna's twin brother, and he gets a lot of crap like she does."

"What do you mean?" I asked confused.

"They dress different and act different so they are picked on a lot." I could believe what Edward had just said, she was the same girl as earlier, how could anyone find anything wrong with her. As the bell rang I looked at my schedule and found out that the art teacher wouldn't be here until next week so I was put in the choir room until Mrs. Jenkins arrived.

All of my afternoon classes were as boring as the others well almost. The only class, which I expected to be boring but wasn't was History, with Mr. Woods. This guy simply radiated fun and excitement, he played little game just to see how much people remembered facts about what ever event he asked them about, I was asked to give a bit of information on the Civil War. I figured I would have been the best but he compared me to a junior girl named Joanna, at the mention of her name people started laughing, I knew it was the same one Edward had said people pick on, as well as the beautiful girl I had seen earlier. When the final bell rang I walked out of class before anyone else, I found my siblings, minus Alice, waiting for me. We had to go back to the office, and hand in our schedules. They told me Alice was going to be in Mr. Woods class for a bit so she had gave Edward her schedule so he could turn it in.

Once we arrived in the office I mentally groaned, the tiny office was full of parents and teachers, as well as a few screaming kids. The people I could deal with, I could even deal with the cramped space, the thing that got to me was the emotions. It seemed everyone wanted to get out of there, all were so anxious to get home, which caused me to want to go home. As I waited in line I remembered how the emotions of the stranger got stronger, it was like I was close to this person, but I wasn't close enough to tell who it was. It seemed the most peculiar thing about being here was the smell, human food smelled terrible, and tasted just as bad or worse, but the smell of chocolate kept filling my nostrils. It wasn't like normal chocolate, this sent was mouth watering, a very strange thing for human food. It seemed like we were the last people that got attended on, well frankly because we were. By the time we were talked to the parking lot was practically empty, and the halls were.

"Jasper why are you thinking of chocolate?" Edward asked were only I could hear him. I simply shrugged and looked around for Alice. As we approached a hallway I could hear Alice's voice mixed in with two others, one was a male who was getting angry, the other person with her was the older of the emotions I felt all day. I didn't have long to think on that though, the send of chocolate was overpowering now, I could almost taste it, it burnt my throat, I wanted what ever was making that smell. I saw Edward look at me shocked and I tried to think of other things but it wasn't working, I tried shaking my head to get the sent away but right then the girl from earlier, Joanna, fell in front of us and my throat burned like fire. It was Joanna that was making that sent or her blood, should I say. She looked so scared as she looked into my wild eyes, and instead of being ashamed as I usually was, it excited me, it made me want to drink from her even more. I felt Edward and Emmett pull me back,_ 'No!'_ I yelled in my mind, _' I had been good for a long time, why could I not enjoy the taste once more? How could they try to keep her away from me! Not only did she smell better than anything in the world, she looked appealing to, I wouldn't let the pretty girl suffer!' _**((A.N Okay that was kind creepy to write!)) **I felt Rosalie and Bella pulling on my shirt as well, then I was angry with Alice for the first time, she pulled Joanna away. Alice was gone for only a minute before she came back.

"Jasper, stop it!" she hissed I still fought against them.

"Your stronger than this!" Edward said. "All your hard work , think about it!" I didn't want to! I just wanted her blood! Alice was now holding me back as well, once they pushed me outside and into the forest, I was thinking straight. If I wasn't angry at my self before I was now, I could feel Joanna's emotions once again. She was scared out of her mind, and I had done that to her, I was the reason she was still afraid.

"You wouldn't like to hear her thoughts then." Edward said as I grabbed fist fulls of my hair and screamed.

"How stupid am I?" I looked at the ones who were with me, Edward, Bella and Alice.

"Your not stupid Jasper!" Bella said trying to comfort me. " You didn't kill her, you resisted to some point!"

I let out a harsh laugh "Only because I was being held back!" I saw Carlisle and Esme walking towards us with Rosalie and Emmett. Esme was at my side in an instant, she had me in a bone crushing hug.

"Jasper, you did better than we expected!" I saw Carlisle talking to Edward. "She is still alive and she is unharmed, Jasper don't beat yourself up for this." I knew she had heard me scream.

"Do you think we need to leave?" Carlisle asked me. He was leaving this dissension up to me? I looked at the ground, I didn't know if we should or not, I didn't want to leave. Not because I would have another chance at Joanna but because I needed to make her unafraid, and if I could handle it then we would leave. As I told Carlisle my answer we started on our way back home, Esme, Alice and Bella were around me as we ran home. Once we arrived home I ran up to my room and laid on my couch and thought about Joanna, why did it matter to me if she was afraid? She should be afraid of me, she should run for the hills at the sound of my name! But I didn't want that.

**OK that was chapter one of Jaspers take n my story 'Sweet Home Alabama' If you liked this one you should read SHA**


	2. Blood and Emotions

_**I want to thank Chica-Felton-Malfoy for clearing me on the fact that its La Tuna Cantante! And thanks for the reviews! Also I am so sorry that it has taken so long I lost this story and I just found it like a day ago!! I hope its good**_

After the first day of school I hunted a lot more, even being in the same building as her and knowing what she smelt like was to much. We all decided it was best that I increased my hunting, that maybe it would help things. Something that bothered me was the fact that I could feel her emotions any where, and I wanted to be there for her when she was sad, calm her when she was angry, see her laugh when she was happy and sometimes be the reason she was in pain. At those moments Edward stopped me from thinking to much. School was the place my imagination was at its worst. So many times had imagined drinking from her, yet not only drinking but other things. Never had would I be able to any of these things I imagined, the drinking was a possibility but not a welcome one. I had avoided her for the first week of school yet stayed in range. I needed to see her, I wasn't completely sure why but I felt like I needed to. Something that could almost push me over the edge was the look of innocents she held, she seemed like an angel and for some sick reason, it made me want to hurt her at times.

At the current time I could hear every one down stairs, they were watching the news, waiting for school to start. No one was in a particularly exciting mood, I seemed to be the only one with emotional problems about now. I was sure Edward was tired of my thought, I had so many over the last few hours. A part of me wanted to see how being close to her would work, I wasn't meaning really close but in the same room. The other part told me to continue on with the way I was, staying away but making sure she was happy. The side that wanted to get close to her was winning. However the things that could happen kept running through my mind.

"Jasper." Alice called. She walked in my room and sat at me feet. "You will do it today" I

looked at her, I didn't understand what she was talking about. "In the morning you will talk to her with us and there will be no problems!" Alice said happily.

"I can't do that Alice!" I yelled angrily as she stood up and jumped back. "You and Edward are stronger than I am, you can be around yours with out tearing them to shreds. I. Am. Not!" I cursed my self, I was always so good at keeping my emotions in check, but since we moved to this town things were so different.

"I saw it Jasper." she said calmly. "Nothing bad is going to happen, all you need to do is keep a little distance." Alice was right, I could sense it, but I couldn't trust my self to do it. "Don't say you can't Jasper!" she warned. "We will all be there, we won't let you hurt her" I sat back on the couch and leaned my head back. Could I really do it?

"You can." Edward said walking in my room. _Have you heard of knocking? _I asked him in my head. He chuckled "I have heard of it some where, but your door was open." he shrugged leaning against the wall. I looked at him and ran my fingers through my hair pulling at the ends as the side of me that yearned to talk to the beautiful girl won. "I'll go tell Emmett, Rosalie and Bella about it then." Edward said as he walked out of the room.

"You can do it Jasper, I know you can." I nodded thinking of Joanna, If I hurt her they would understand, but I wouldn't. I would hate my self, she was so innocent, so soft, and probably warm. She had to be so warm, her skin would be so soft to, what would one touch do? "Lets go." Alice said breaking me of my thoughts. I stood up and walked behind her, she had to be just about the same height as Joanna, but not as beautiful. Alice was a highly attractive woman and I considered her to be the most beautiful of all until I saw Joanna. It scared me, I couldn't see my self with Alice romantically, but I could with the weak human. At first I thought something was wrong with me for wanting a human more than a vampire but Edward wiped those thoughts from my mind.

"So your finally going to man up and talk to her!" I glared at Emmett, it was true in a way, I wasn't man enough to talk to her, her blood set me back to the primitive days.

"Shut up Emmett." Rosalie rolled her eyes at her childish husband who pushed her against the wall and kissed her. I looked, Emmett's emotions were always so obvious and now, any one who saw him would know, but I could feel it. There lust was filling me, my body yearned for contact, contact that I knew I wouldn't get, and immediately my mind showed me Joanna and myself in an impossible position. I was well to hide it from everyone but Edward, seeing as it was impossible to hide anything like that from him.

"You two calm down." I thanked Carlisle in my mind as they broke apart. They muttered sorry as Esme hugged us one by one.

When she got to me she looked at me. "Just remember that you don't want to hurt her, and tell your self things you know about her in your mind." I nodded, I was planning on doing that any way but it felt better knowing I was thinking right. I got in Edwards Volvo last again, I was never overly excited about going to school and today I was a bit more sluggish. It wasn't that I didn't want to actually get to talk to Joanna it was that I didn't know how I'd do.

"You will do fine Jasper." Edward said as we drove down the road, I looked at the trees and tried counting them to take my mind stop wandering to places it shouldn't be, but I couldn't get the pictures of Joanna out of my head. When we got to school I got out the car and waited for Rosalie and Emmett, it didn't take long for them to arrive, but I was to irritated not to complain, or at least in my mind.

"I'm going to wait for them!" Alice piped up as I nodded and followed the others in the cafeteria. As we walked by a group of little kids the all stared and a few of them were afraid, others were intrigued and curious. I could feel Joanna's emotions as I sat to the table, the others were all in front of me. She wasn't felling anything really then she was filled with shock and a bit of fear, strangely excitement and happiness as well. I had guessed Alice was talking to her now, I didn't want her to be afraid, but she needed to be. I looked down at the table and played with my fingers.

"Here she comes." Edward said as I looked up, Alice was happy and talking to her but I wasn't listening to what about, all I was paying attention to was Joanna. She was beautiful when she was afraid, I wasn't sure if she really looked afraid or if I was just feeling her slight fear. However she did look beautiful , her hair was a little windblown, and her full lips stood out against her skin. As I was looking her up and down Emmett's loud voice entered my mind.

"Hey, you're the girl I ran into yesterday!" He was laughing and she did to but something bugged me. She was feeling pity for herself, like she didn't deserve to be with us, I was angered at her for a moment but I sent a calming wave through her.

"Yeah I'm the one!" her laughter was like music, almost as much as her blood. Even now, as calm as I had been around her my throat ached. I wanted to have her blood but I knew I would hate myself for it. Her feeling of unworthiness and self loathing spread through her, I hated it and I almost said something to her but I felt Edward's foot on mine so I simply made her happy again, the way she should be.

"No need to feel bad about it, Emmett is the one who should feel bad. He never watches were he is walking." That voice truly shocked me, Rosalie didn't associate with anyone out of our family. Something shocked Joanna to but I don't know if it was Rosalie talking to her or what.

I could see Edward roll his eyes at Emmett who was looking at Rosalie liked he was really hurt by what she had said. "I never got to ask you if your day was good." Edward said smiling at Joanna. She was taken back for a second but acted like she wasn't. "It was the same as every other year but I didn't like being pushed." she said hiding how she really felt, I know I scared her. I was angry, not at anyone other than myself. I clenched my jaw and took an unneeded breath to calm myself.

"I wouldn't like being pushed ether." Emmett said to himself, I rolled my eyes at the stupidity of my brother.

Joanna's laughter filled my ears, "I know most of the students here don't really have high IQ's but none of them are stupid enough to touch you!" I smiled a bit as Emmett got a huge smile, she was fueling his ego big time. "Or Jasper for that matter." she bit her full lip slightly and a blush came to her face was Edward was suddenly filled with amusement as he looked at me.

I took a breath as I said the first world I ever said to her. "I wouldn't count on it." my voice was quiet, I didn't quite trust myself to open my moth all the way.

Joanna looked slightly taken back then she smiled and shook her head, "Yeah your right the people here are idiots." She laughed and once again the sound consumed my mind. There was something about her that drew me to more than just her blood, however her blood was fixated on my mind and on my tongue. I imagined how it would taste and how sweet it would be to once again to have humans blood let alone this girl, who smelled so sweet. Edward hit my shoulder only letting my siblings and I know, I nodded slowly looking at Joanna who seemed to be entertained by her own thoughts.

Suddenly a new sent hit me, it wasn't appealing at all, I guess now that I had smelt Joanna that nothing would ever smell the same. I looked at the new sent, it was a girl that I didn't think had been here for the past week. Her hair was blond and you could see her dark brown roots horribly, her skin was covered in think makeup, I honestly couldn't tell the true skin color of this human. She looked at us and smiled and felt pride for some strange reason, when her eyes landed on me I was hit by a wave of lust and I automatically rejected it. This girl didn't seem like someone I wanted to be around and this was made even more apparent when she saw Joanna. Her emotions suddenly turned to loathing, disgust and a bit of envy.

The girl came near us and I watched her, "Why Joanna McCarty I haven't seen you in the longest time!" Her voice was overly peppy and totally fake. I noted how Joanna flinched when the girl spoke, it seemed that this girl was one of the people that had been horrible to her. Joanna then felt humiliated and worthless, I let a low growl slip out but no one noticed. I wasn't quite sure why but the thought of Joanna feeling useless angered me.

"Oh my lord you are still a freak!"

Everyone stared at the girl shocked as she plainly called Joanna a freak, for no reason. I shook my head and rolled my eyes, I hated people like this girl. Suddenly Joanna's emotions changed to anger and she smirked, "Well bless your heart you're still a nasty little bitch!" I stared at her wide eyed. Hearing her talk normal was beautiful but when she let her true self shine and letter her accent come out her voice was breathtaking.

I heard her heart speed up in her chest as her face was flushed and I clenched my fists so tight. I wanted her blood again, it wasn't like I ever stopped wanting it but now it was the first thought on my mind. I focused on something else and the rude girls emotions hit me, she was feeling like she was above Joanna and maybe us. I glared at her as Joanna looked over at us.

She looked at me and winked and I growled slightly and continued to glair at her, I heard Joanna's heart speed up and I began tapping my foot to the beat of her heart. "Is the freak bothering you?" she asked smiling her big fake smile.

I couldn't help my self, I stood up and looked at the girl smiling slightly, "Why yes you are!" I said doing my beat to mock her face happy voice, "Now leave." I said flatly looking at her. The girls smile left her face and with a huff she stomped of obviously annoyed.

I smiled as I heard Joanna's laughter "That was good!" She looked at me and her sent hit me full force. Her face was red from laughing and her blood was flowing rapidly under her skin, I stopped breathing and quickly took a step back, probably faster than I should have. Everyone was looking at me or her trying to appear normal but I knew how nervous they were. Joanna looked down at the ground humiliated, I wanted to talk to her but I was only focused on the blood flowing under her pale skin. "I need to get to class." she said as she quickly ran off with tears in her eyes.

I watched her as she ran off the feelings of humiliation, disappointment and sadness still hung around me. Rosalie stood up and looked at me angrily, her feelings were the same as her look and it greatly confused me. "Why can't you just keep in control!" she almost screamed. The eyes of everyone in my family was on her, "She has no friends no one likes her and then you go and make her feel unwanted!" Emmett grabbed her hand but she pushed him off and went in the direction Joanna had gone in.

I looked down, even Rosalie, for a reason unknown to me, cared for this human. She never liked anyone, hell she still didn't fully like Bella, yet she was mad at me for making Joanna feel the way she did. "Jasper, don't mind Rosalie." Emmett said as he shook his head.

Alice smiled as she stepped in front of me, "Don't worry, about it everything will be taken care of just go to class and be happy!" I watched her as she stood up and walked out of the cafeteria. I stood up and grabbed my things, I wasn't sure what Alice was talking about, how could she fix things? Edward and Emmett both patted my back before the bell rang and we went to class.

Things were boring and uneventful in my fist three classes, all day I could feel Joanna's feelings. They changed from sadness, boredom, gratefulness and self loathing, it was like no matter where I went or how hard I tried to think of something else this stupid humans feelings were stuck with me. As if that wasn't bad enough the sent she gave off seemed to follow me every where. The brief meeting we had earlier was enough to make me want her blood as bad as the first day I met her. My siblings were stupid to put me that close to her, there was no way I could resist her for much longer, but I had to. As I sat in my Physics class I thought of her. Her blood sang to me but her body did as well… I grabbed my head and took a deep breath to stop the thoughts that came. I wished I only wanted her blood, I was guessing the reason I wanted more was the lack of physical attention I had received.

Mr. Wilson talked on about the body systems and I didn't pay attention to him, it wasn't like I needed to listen anyway I knew everything by heart. My mind went back to Joanna, I was guessing another reason I was thinking of more than her blood was the fact that she was very pleasing to look at. She was pale and her black hair brought out her almost golden eyes. Her lips were full and seemed so soft… she didn't use any lip coloring yet her lips were red and seemed so… beautiful. Her legs weren't long but they were well shaped as was the rest of her body. One part of her body which I was ashamed to admit stood out extremely in my mind was her chest. I growled and looked out the window, I hated thinking about this, it annoyed me and I hated having these thoughts about a human.

The bell rang for forth period and I was the first one out of the room, I wanted to get away from everything but I wanted to prove to myself that I was strong enough to resist, no matter what. I walked into my Journalism class and sat in the back away from everyone, I laid my head on my desk and cleared my mind as I heard Mrs. Beeles think southern accent introducing a new student. I didn't pay attention to the name or anything, but I soon new who it was as heard the person sit in the desk next to mine.

"I saw you this morning but the freak didn't give me a chance to introduce myself, Im Lulu Richards." I looked at the same girl from the morning and rolled my eyes, did she forget I was the one who told her to go away this morning? "So what's your name sugar?" her voice was sickening and it was giving me a headache… well If I could get headaches it would be giving me one. I ignored her as Mrs. Beeles handed out our papers, I wrote my name at the top and Lulu gasped. "Jasper Hale, now that I s mighty fine name!"

I looked at her and nodded, "Yeah that's my name." I didn't want to talk to her but she just kept on with the questions. I tried to hold my tongue and not to be rude but the more she talked the more annoyed I became. Lulu wouldn't stop asking me about her work or flipping her hair or batting her eyelashes, it was a pitiful attempt at flirting and it really wasn't getting her anywhere.

When the bell finally rang I looked at lulu, "Tomorrow will you please not be so annoying, okay?" She looked hurt as I walked out of the classroom.

I met Emmett, Rosalie, Edward and Bella in the cafeteria and got in line to buy food. Nothing about human food seemed appealing, it reeked and it tasted horrible, it was hard to believe that there was a time that this would have looked and tasted great, but that was a long time ago. When I sat down at the table we normally sat at I finally noticed Alice was no where is sight.

"She is with Joanna and Dominic." Edward said as he sat next to Bella. I watched as Edward pulled out a paper and Bella and him started working on it holding hands, Emmett and Rosalie were talking about new things to do to his jeep with her hand on his leg. I rolled my eyes and looked up at the ceiling with my hands behind my head, I didn't want to watch the happy couples as I was alone.

I counted the ceiling tiles in my head, there were a total of 87. Joanna's emotions were getting stronger and her sent was becoming incredibly strong again. I looked up and saw Joanna next to Alice and a boy I had never seen before. He looked a lot like Joanna, his hair was black and was in the "Scene" style she wore hers in. His skin was pale as hers and his eyes were the exact same color. The only difference was his height, she was a little shorter than Alice and he was about the height as Edward.

"You guys all know Johanna But this is her brother Dominic, I told them they could sit with us." I nodded they were twins, it was obvious now. Alice sat beside me and Dominic next to her. The only seat was across from me, Joanna hesitated to sit.

"Aren't you going to sit down?" Rosalie asked her smiling, confusing me once again.

Joanna smiled weakly at her and felt a bit scared as she sat across from me, "Wow you and him really do look alike!" Emmett's loud voice said as he smiled. I rolled my eyes, did he really just notice this?

"That's because they're twins you idiot!" Rosalie said rolling her eyes at Emmett's smile, I noticed Joanna smiled as she watched Emmett, she seemed to like him for some reason and I felt a sting of jealousy.

Rosalie smiled slightly and looked at Joanna and Dominic "So were you born here or did you move here?" Her voice was nice, nicer than she talked to us most of the time actually.

"We were born here, you'd have to be crazy to move here." Joanna smiled then bit her lip feeling embarrassed, "No offence." she added quickly.

"No I agree, we are crazy." Emmett said seriously. "Mostly Jasper, he is really a nut job." I glared at him as he spoke, I saw Joanna look at me with a bit of concern.

I took a small breath, "Shut up." I said reaching over and kicking Emmett's chair. I saw Joanna looking at her chair then mine and couldn't quite figure out what she as doing, she then stretched her leg out and then I realized she was trying to hit Emmett's chair.

Edward laughed as he asked "What are you trying to do?" Joanna looked around at everyone who was looking at her. I bit my lip and started counting the number of lines on the table in a small attempt to get her sent of my mind.

She let out a small nervous laugh "I'm not as tall as Jasper." I smiled, I loved the way she said my name, there was nothing special about it but I loved it.

Emmett let out an extremely loud laugh causing people to look over at us, "Your like the same height as Alice!"

Alice and Joanna both glared at him, "Well that's because short people are awesome people!" Joanna smiled and happiness filled her and I smiled as she did. It seemed the happier she was the more her blood pumped meaning the harder it was for me to be around her.

"Yeah, we are!" I looked over at Alice who was looking quite smug, past her I could see Dominic roll his eyes but smile, I could feel the affection he felt towards Alice as he looked at her. I then knew son I would be the only one alone, the others would tell m that I could be with Joanna but there is no way a monster like me could be with a human… let alone one that smelt so good…

"So where do your parents work?" Rosalie asked smiling, I watched the faces and felt the emotions of Dominic and Joanna. They were both saddened and there faces fell, there was silence for a moment. I couldn't stop myself as I saw a tear start to fall from Joanna's eyes I used my powers as I had promised myself I wouldn't do.

"My mom works at the hospital, she works in the ER. My father is a solider, he is in Iraq now I think." Her voice was quiet but of course we heard it. I felt a bit of respect for her father, another solider, just like I had been.

"Oh Carlisle works at the hospital to! Maybe your mom knows him!" Alice said smiling trying to brighten there moods.

"Yeah, she does." Dominic said nodding watching Joanna. I could tell that Joanna was the one who was closest to there father and that Dominic was extremely protective of his sister physically as well as mentally.

Joanna began to eat and the whole time I couldn't take my eyes over, before I thought it was disgusting to watch humans eat but for some reason it was entertaining to watch her, With every bite I became more intrigued, I had memorized the way she ate, her jaw moved left and she normally chewed about 15 times, if she didn't like something she would puff up her cheeks. Soon she realized I was watching her, she began to feel uncomfortable, I used my powers to wash away those feelings. There was no point in not using them on her, I wasn't going to let myself get close to her but there was no way I wasn't going to help her in some way.

When the bell rang we all stood up, "What class do you have next?" Rosalie asked as she stood next to Emmett.

I watched Joanna as she thought for a second, "The art teacher just started today, so I'm going there." my eyes widened. I had art next and no one was in that class besides me and Joanna. I couldn't do it, there was simply no way I would be able to be in a class alone with her… but I couldn't just not go.

"I have art as well." I said as my siblings looked at me all their faces showing concern or fear. I saw Alice shaking her head smiling, she was telling me to go to art with Joanna.

"We should get to class." Rosalie said hesitantly walking off with Emmett. Joanna waved to them then to Dominic as he walked to his next class.

Edward looked at me then grabbed my arm, "Jasper I want to talk to you right quick." I nodded and walked with him and Bella out of the cafeteria. We walked out into the hall and into the boys bathroom leaving Bella in the hall. "You have to be more careful than ever, were not going to be with you or anywhere near you." I nodded, "Now isn't a time to see how strong you are Jasper. With any feeling of uncontrolled you get out of there!""You don't think I know that?" I growled pushing his arm off of me.

"Just be careful." I nodded and left the bathroom quickly. I knew he was only telling me those things because I needed to hear them but I didn't want to hear them. The bell as like a minute away from ringing and no one was in the hall so I walked faster running at human speed.

I found the door and walked into it, Joanna was sitting alone and the other kids were looking at her with judgmental looks on there faces. I looked at her and she was staring at me with a confused expression, she was feeling intrigued and excited and still confused. I looked at her with the strangest expression, I had no idea what was making her feel this way. Suddenly her feelings changed as did her expression, she looked at me with pure horror. She began to shake and she let out a blood curtailing scream. I stopped dead in my tracks, she was afraid of me. That terror she had felt was because of me… I had never been so… hurt.

The teacher walked over to Joanna was I sat in the only open desk trying to stay away from Joanna. The whole class period people were mouthing Joanna saying horrible things about her. I couldn't let myself help her… not now. The people were making me so angry and I hated them. They were horrible and reminded me exactly why most humans were worthless. When the bell rang I hurried out of the class room and out of the school, I wasn't going to my classes for the rest of the day.

I ran into the forest and hunted a few rabbits draining them dry, when I finished I hit a tree as hard as I could, I hated the way I felt. I never wanted to scare her like I did. My siblings all came and talked to me but I wanted nothing to do with them really. My only thoughts were with Joanna, the one time I was determined to stay with her… and she gets scared. As I laid on the grass the realization came into my mind, in this short time I had know her I had become protective of her… and I had discovered feeling for the useless human who's blood was sweeter than anything.

**Well... it wasn't the best ending but it was ok! I hope you like it and the next chapter of Sweet Home allabama should be out sunday or monday!! I hope you liked it review please!!!**


	3. Close Call

**This is Chapter 4 in my Sweet Home Alabama story if you want to know. I know I said that I would update my SHA story if I got enough reviews and I did but this story had two chapters in it and I felt bad so as soon as this chapter is done I will work on SHA! ****I know in a chapter Of Sweet Home Alabama Jasper asks her what she saw when she screamed and said he didn't know but it will all make since when I get that far in this story so its not a mistake! Another thing is a question, should I change the rating to M, I'm not sure if it should stay T or not because he will have more graphic visions of killing her in the near future. Plus if you like this Read Sweet Home Alabama, it is Joanna's perspective of this!!!  
**

I didn't want to be around her, I wanted her to just go away. She was afraid of me, I had tried to be near her and be her friend, against any judgment I had left in me but when she screamed I lost it. I wanted nothing to do with her, she obviously wanted nothing to do with me so why should I care what she though. However I did care. Joanna should have been afraid of me, wanted noting to do with me it was natural, a human to fear a vampire but it bothered me when she screamed.

The biggest problem was that no matter how hard I tried to stay away from her my family would bring her to me. It made no since, they shouldn't let me be around her but they forced us to be near each other. It was infuriating, I hated being close to her, not because I didn't like her but every second I was with her it reminded me how weak I was and how she feared me. I wanted her blood and them making me be near her was just tempting me to attack her and I didn't want that. She had done no wrong, it wasn't her fault her blood had that sent.

No matter how many times I told my family to leave me alone when it came to her they wouldn't. Edward had made a deal with me, he said if I could leave her alone and let her emotions be as they should then he would have the others stop putting us together. However I couldn't do it. I couldn't be near her, anytime she came up to one of us in the hall I would leave, in art I sat as far away from her as I could. However I couldn't stop controlling her emotions. She had so much sadness here, it was her birthplace, her home town, but just because she was different than the others here they made her feel so miserable, and so unwanted. I did everything in my power to make her at ease and calm. I didn't want to be around her but I did want her happy. The easiest thing about that was I realized that not only could I feel her emotions anywhere I was I could also change them at anytime.

She was beautiful, there was absolutely no denying that. Everything about her was appealing to me, the way she looked, the way she smelt, the sound of her voice the way she walked everything drove me mad! Things would be so much easier if I only wanted her blood. No I had to go and have a singer who was perfect. No matter how many times I had heard that no one was perfect but who ever came up with that saying hadn't met this girl. Her emotions intrigued me, made me what to know more, to know her but I couldn't be her friend, it was just not something I could handle.

The stars were endless, I laid on the couch in my room counting the stars. My mind started to wonder to Joanna and I found the easiest thing to do to keep her off my mind was could the stars. I had been doing this for over three hours and I hadn't counted them all. I heard a knock at my door and I cursed under my breath as I lost track of the number I was on. "What do you want?" I asked harshly. It wasn't one of the girls the knock was to loud and the footsteps were to heavy. I knew it was Edward and he was probably the one I wanted to talk to the least.

"You don't need to be rude." Edward said as he stepped into my room "Oh and 1,897,000." that was the number of stars I had counted.

"You are in here for a reason, what is it." I asked still looking out the window.

He sat on the edge of the couch and looked out the window. "Why do you fight it?" I looked at him with my eyebrow raised, "No I mean why do you tell yourself you want nothing to do with her when I know you do."

I rolled my eyes, I hated things like this. "Edward you know why better than anyone, even Alice." I snapped and raised my eyebrows challenging him to say anything as I propped myself on my elbows. When he was quiet I nodded, "Like I said." I laid back again.

"Well once I got used to it I let her in and now I'm married to her." Edward countered looking at me.

"I know you are not thinking that I could come anywhere close to being as controlled as you!" there was no way he was saying that, I'm sure Edward had a few thoughts about killing Bella but nothing like my mind. "You know what I imagine." I said darkly before he shook his head and walked out of my room.

I didn't understand why they wanted me close to her! I could kill a human with out thinking and having Joanna around was just asking for it. Bella had a paper cut as a human and I snapped I couldn't imagine what would happen if she bled around me, I would loose it completely. Nothing would be able to stop me, not my family, not anything. It was a terrifying realization, just thinking how far I would go to get to her blood. I tried to shake it off but something wouldn't let me.

One thing that Edward was right about was the fact that I didn't want to stay away from her, I needed to but I didn't want to. I would love to be able to open my mouth around her and not have her sent on the back of my tongue, taunting me, testing me. She was nice and she deserved to have friends but no matter how much I tried to tell myself the urge always outweighed me talking to her.

As I laid back I let my mind wonder to places it shouldn't go. It would be so easy to just have her blood, I knew where she lived I could be quiet and kill her without her saying a word. She would never know what got her if I did it right, never let her see my face. No, I wanted her to know it was me and I wanted to hear her. Her voice was so beautiful, I was sure the screaming would be a great sound if I was drinking from her.

Forgetting her house my mind got slightly more graphic. I could take her to the forest, she could make as much noise as I wanted her to and no one would hear if I took her deep enough! I could actually enjoy it out there. I would be able to make her scream... make her moan. I let out a frustrated scream as I stopped myself from thinking any farther.

I sat up and looked out the window, I could tell she was sleeping now. I know she was at ease, exactly how she should be. I liked it when she was happy, so why couldn't I get those thoughts out of my mind. I wanted to hurt her but I wanted her happy... I wasn't sure what to do. I looked at the door as I heard Rosalie coming up the stairs.

I waited for her to go to my room, I wasn't sure why she was coming to talk to me but I knew she was. Of course she didn't knock, "Hello." she said as she walked over to me.

"Well what do I owe the pleasure of this meeting?" My voice was dripping with sarcasm. Rosalie and I were not on good terms, she felt protective of Joanna, she was even her friend now. I was a problem for that strange relationship she had with the girl.

She sent me a glare before she spoke, "Emmett is ecstatic." I could feel his emotions and I knew she was telling the truth but I could also feel hers, she was angry, protective and happy. In her face she had a smug look on her face.

"You came up here to tell me something I already knew?" I questioned rolling my eyes. She wanted something more, I knew she did.

"Oh no I came to tell you exactly why he is so happy." a smile appeared on her face and I looked at her, what was going on? "We did some looking at the hospital and the library and Emmett was right. Dominic and Joanna are related to him."

I nodded, the protective feeling was slightly solved. "Well they have the same last name. I had a feeling they were related some how." I didn't care that much. A part of me held onto that as a reason not to kill her but being her third cousin or something wasn't going to change much.

Her laughter filled my room and I was once again baffled, "Her grandfather is Emmett's younger brother, they aren't related down the line. Dominic and Joanna are his niece and nephew, directly related."

My eyes went to her immediately, she was his niece? I couldn't count the times that Emmett would talk about how much he loved his little brother. His brother looked up to him, and he always had fun with the kid, as Emmett called him. There was no way I could get away with killing her! If I did Emmett would hurt me... I looked at Rosalie. The smug look and the happiness , it made since. Rosalie found someone who could be close to a child to her.

"Think about that before you kill my niece." her vice was full of venom.

"I'm not going to kill her Rosalie." I snapped glaring at her.

"You better not Jasper." she spat back. I growled and she took a step back, she looked at me for a moment then ran out of my room.

I cursed loudly and kicked the leg on my chair breaking it. This was no where near good, if I messed up and killed her, Rosalie and Emmett they would be angry and I'm not sure what Emmett would do but I know how Rosalie would react. I stood up and shook my head, things never worked easily for me did they?

The sun was coming up and I could tell now that Joanna was awake. I smiled as I felt her calmness and subtle joy in the back of my heart. This was a rarity, most mornings she was stressed and irritated but not this morning. I loved to feel her happiness, no matter how far away I was if she was happy her emotions would fill me and I was happy as well.

I slowly walked out of my room and down the stares where the rest of my family was waiting. As I entered the room Alice smiled at me and stood up. I watched her come back with something in her hands. She held out one of my green shirts and smiled.

"Go put this on!" she directed handing my shirt to me.

Of course I opened my moth to protest but she pushed me down the hall and pointed to the unused bathroom. Sighing I walked in and changed out of my black shirt and into the green one I had to wear. I wasn't sure why she wanted me to wear the green shirt, she didn't pick it out, but she did the black one. I wanted to argue but arguing with Alice over what to wear was never advised.

When I walked out of the bathroom and Alice was right in front of me. She clapped her hands and looked up and me "Joanna will love it!"

I raised my eyebrow and looked down at her, "Joanna will love what?"

Alice giggled showing off all of her shiny little teeth, "Joanna's favorite color is green and she is going to love the way that looks on you!"

I groaned and looked at her, "Alice!" I whined as she ran into the living room and hugged Carlisle and Esme then walked out of the house.

"It's time for school!" I heard her yell from inside the garage.

I rolled my eyes as Esme hugged me, my whole family was out to get me there was no other explanation. It was the only reasonable explanation, they were out to get me.

"You know you are going to be her doll again." I looked down at Bella who was looking up at me. She was right, before we had met the others I had no say in what I wore, she said I was to used to have torn cloths for anything I would pick out to be acceptable. "Well better you than me!" she laughed and patted my back before running out to the I said they were all against me.

When I got to the garage I took the seat next to Alice in the back of Edwards Volvo. He was going to get rid of it soon, Rosalie's constant complaining about it was starting to get annoying and when she got to annoying for him he would just do away with it. Alice was in a perky mood as usual she kept playing with the sleeve of my shirt looking at Bella. All three girls were in good moods even Rosalie, I didn't want to be in a good mood but everyone was happy so I couldn't fight it.

As we stopped at the stop sign in front of Dominic and Joanna's house I couldn't help but look. The road was far enough from there house that I could see everything but with their human eyesight only saw the car. Joanna was the only one outside as we stopped. Her hair was teased as usual and she looked stunning. She had on tight dark yellow skinny jeans and a batman shirt on. Everything she was wearing was the batman colors of yellow and Black. Her necklaces she wore, her many bracelets and even the suspenders she had hanging off the back of her pants were yellow and black. Her eye make up was done a gold color above the black which brought out the gold in her eyes. She was smiling as her brother came out, Her happiness spread through me and I couldn't take my eyes off of her.

As we drove off I noticed Alice ha been staring as well, but I knew she wasn't staring at Joanna. Alice had taken a strong liking to Dominic and even with his blood calling to her she resisted to be close to him. I knew it wouldn't be long before I was the only one alone. Everything Alice said about him was full of love and admiration. For some reason this human had stolen her heart and I was happy for her. She was my closest friend and someone who I would do anything for, but I was also jealous.

This human was everything to her I couldn't' be. The romantic feelings had faded soon after joining the Cullen's but when we first met I tried to be what she wanted, who she wanted. I tried everything but she didn't react to it or if she did react at all she would just laugh and say I would get what I wanted but not from her. It would anger me at times but I didn't do anything. Now she was falling for a human, and thought I wasn't attracted to her like that anymore, it still stung to know that a human was better than me.

When we got to school I looked at Rosalie, I realized a part of how she used to feel for Bella. Edward pained her no mind and when he fell for a human it hurt, she wasn't in love with him but it hurt. Now the same thing was happening to me, but I was going to be nice to this human unlike Rosalie. Alice deserved to get anything she wanted, and if Dominic McCarty was what she wanted then she would have him and I would help if I had to.

"What?" Rosalie's voice interrupted me from my thoughts as she realized I was staring at her. I looked around and we were the only two left, the others had gone.

I shrugged and sighed, "I guess I understand part of how you felt about Bella." I threw my bag over my shoulder and started to walk away.

"Jasper." I looked back at her and she was biting her lip, "Thanks." she muttered under her breath as she took off.

I looked at her as she ran at human speed to two other girls. I realized they were Bella and Alice, i rolled my eyes, they were going to talk to Joanna. I walked into the cafeteria and sat by Edward and Emmett. I looked at all the people, most of them were looking over at us out of the corner of their eyes. We were still a spectacle here. I laughed to my self as I saw Lucas Johnson glare at us, if I had to pick one person in this school to hate it would be Lucas. I didn't talk to him but his emotions were all I needed to feel. He was stuck up, felt like he was better than everyone and felt like he shouldn't have to be in a place with most of these people. He also thought that all of the girls at this school couldn't resist him, he was a typical human teenage male.

"It makes since for you to have to hots for her." Slowly my eyes drifted to my smiling brother. Emmett was nodding as he continued to speak, "She is my niece, she has to be good looking, there is nothing else to it!"

"I do not have the hots for Joanna, as you put it." I was lying through my teeth and Edward sent me a look but kept his mouth shut. "Plus she looks nothing like you." my lies just kept getting deeper! In all honesty Joanna looked a lot like Emmett, they had the same nose shape, eye shape, and they had the same smile. Of course all of those things looked batter on Joanna but I wasn't going to let him know I even looked at her enough to notice these things.

"No I think she looks an awful lot like him Jasper, I mean they could pass for siblings." Edward was looking at me. I understood the look and the feelings he was sending me, I could also feel Emmett's. He wanted Joanna to look like him, he wanted to be close to him family in some way. Emmett had been full of pride when he said she looked like him but when I said she didn't they changed.

I looked at Edward then to Emmett, "Yeah now that I think about it. She does look like you." Emmett nodded and looked at the door.

I felt Alice, Bella, Rosalie, Dominic and Joanna's emotions all change and knew they were together. Dominic was embarrassed, as he usually was around Alice. Suddenly Rosalie's emotions changed as did Joanna's I felt Rosalie's emotions get weaker as the others stayed the same. Rosalie was taking Joanna some where, but I wasn't sure where.

"So you going to make a move Jazz?"Emmett's loud voice said almost making me jump.

I looked at Emmett curiously, "Make a move for what?" I asked slowly.

"Um Joanna, what else could I mean? My god are you that old that you don't get what I'm saying?" I heard Edward let out a small laugh but managed to hold it in. I glared at them both as Edward kept his eyes on the table but Emmett made things harder and laughed.

"I'm not making any kind of mood Emmett." I didn't ear his response because I was now focusing on Joanna who was now angry. Her emotions changed to angry, confused, upset, releaved, surprise and calm. She was forcing herself calm and it wasn't working. I was about to send a wave of calmness at her but the bell rang and Emmett grabbed my arm.

"The sun will be gone by second period." I heard Alice say as her Rosalie and Bella joined us under tin roof over the side walk.

Rosalie was looking at me and then looked at the forest, "I need to talk to Jasper." The others all looked at her. It wasn't often that she spoke to me about things that didn't include me giving Emmett and stupid idea, controlling peoples emotions to her dislike and things involving Joanna. Since I hadn't been in the mood for any jokes or fights then I knew it was about Joanna. "Alone." I nodded as she ran into the forest.

I sprinted across the parking lot and followed her emotions through the trees. She was leading me quite a few miles away from the school or even the town. When I caught up to her she was standing looking up at the sky.  
"Why are we out this far?" i asked crossing my arms over my chest.

"I wanted to get away from Edward's mind reading, I don't think you want the others to know this." I wasn't quite sure what she was talking about but to say her emotions didn't feel to good was an understatement. "I found out why she screamed when she saw you."

My eyes widened, what was there to find out. "Why?" i tried to keep my voice calm but I wasn't completely able to.

"She saw you, like you were as a human, in your full military attire. She could tell you were a major and that sort of things." she paused and looked at me, her emotions were telling me I was about to find out why she screamed. "Then you changed, you looked like you did when I'm guessing you were part of Maria's army, you had red eyes and you were covered in blood. She said you looked like a monster."

I was frozen, how did she see that? Why would she see that, it made no since. "How." my voice was weak as i spoke, I wasn't even sure if she heard me.

"She sees what people were in past lives, but with us she sees us as humans then at our most frightening times." My head shot up to Edward as did Rosalie's. "When she looks at Rosalie sometimes she looks like she did as a human then how she does after her... accident." he was to kind to say the word, rape. "Emmett as a human then after he was attacked by the bear, Alice as a human then in a straight jacket. When she looks at me she sees me when I was sick."

How could she see those things, it was unfair. She saw our horrors and had to guess what happened to us, it seemed unreal but there are humans who have supernatural abilities. It made since, but it hurt worse now, she had seen me as a newborn I suspected. It was my fault she screamed but somehow it wasn't. I had to make it better, I had to make up for her seeing me like that.

"Poor Joanna." Rosalie's voice came through my thoughts and I growled slightly. "She shouldn't have to see that."

"We need to get back its almost time for third period." Edward said looking at his watch.

I didn't realize we had been out here that long, but I guess that's why he came after us. We sprinted back to the school and saw only Emmett and Bella waiting for us. "Alice went to class, she is with Dominic and he saw us this morning." Bella explained as we walked into the building.

I could hear the little kids as I walked down the halls on the way to my class. Mr. Wilson and anatomy, I didn't want that class but it was the highest one they had so I had to take it. I came in after the bell but he didn't say anything about me being late other than try not to do it again. The whole period i sat with my head on the desk and anytime he would think i wasn't saying attention he would ask me something about what he was talking about and I would answer so I didn't get in trouble.

Fourth period we had a substitute and we didn't do anything, Lulu's desk had been placed far away from mine due to the new seating arrangement we had. I was thankful for that, I would snap and do something I would regret. I wasn't in the best mood and if she tried any of her petty flirting it would only make me madder. When she tried to talk to me I made her fall asleep and much to my amusement she got detention. It was sadly the highlight of my day.

When the bell for lunch rang I jumped out of my seat and was out of the room before anyone else was. I wasn't watching where I was going and unfortunately ran into a human. I knew it was male but he still got knocked back a good bit.

"Hey what's your problem Hale!" I stopped myself from growling as I heard Lucas's voice.

"Sorry I ran into it was an accident." I said curtly as I looked down at him. His friends were all looking at me. Some of them were surprised he talked that way to me or scared. Others felt like he did, angry. They were mad at me for talking to him that way, and for running into him.

"It better have been an accident!" he said sticking out his chest. I had to fight the smile that threatened to come to my lips, he wanted to fight me. I had been around simple minded males long enough to know that he was calling "dominance" and was challenging me.

"What if it wasn't" I couldn't help myself, it was a perfect opportunity. Some of the ones who felt like he did joined the cowards and backed away. I felt the smile come onto my face as his anger grew.

"Why the hell are you smiling?" he asked pushing or trying to push me. I didn't budge, I saw him back up slightly. "You think just because you have more money then us your better then us hu?" I felt some of the people around move away and looked to my left. My family was looking at me and then to Lucas.

"I never said that." They were all worried, they thought I would lose control and hurt him.

"Yeah because you're not!" a smirk came to his face and he looked at my family, "All of you should know you're not, not even your real parents wanted you!" I grabbed him by the collar of this shirt and held him against the wall.

He had gone to far I was mad now, I could tell even my siblings were, expecaly Alice. "You shouldn't talk about things you don't know about. Next time you want to talk about anything to o with our families, don't." I growled as I felt Emmett's hand on my shoulder. I dropped Lucas and he looked up at me, I could tell I scared him.

"Next time we wont stop him." I heard Edward say as Emmett led me to the cafeteria. I threw my self in the seat causing people to look back at me.

I watched as my siblings came in after me, "What were you doing!" Bella asked as she sat down next to her scowling husband.

"You made him want to fight Jasper, that's not something you need to do!" Edward hissed under his breath.

I rolled my eyes, "I'm not in the mood to be scolded like some child I'm older than all of you." I snapped as they all fell silent. I looked over at Alice who was looking at me. She was of course disappointed in me, but I wasn't in the mood, not even from her.

Lunch was quiet at our table, no one was in the mood to talk. However all around us I could hear people whispering about the angry blond one, me. They were scared, I had managed to make the student's of Elkmont fear the Cullen's in two months, a new record. I wanted lunch to be over, I wanted away from my family for once. I knew what they were feeling, they might have acted mad at me but what Lucas said made them angry as well.

When the bell rang I was filled with relief, I was getting away from them. I walked slower than usual to class, I didn't need to hurry I saw Mrs. Jenkins in the office and she wouldn't be there for a while. I felt Joanna's emotions, she was scared and panicking. With a slight growl I took off to the art room.

When I arrived just as I had suspected the teacher of the year was no where in sight. However the source of Joanna's emotional state was clear now. Lucas Johnson had her by the wrist and I could tell it was hurting her, she was trying to pull away but he only held tighter.

Of course it would be him. The source of my anger during lunch was what was causing Joanna to be afraid... and in pain. How could he hurt her like that, he knew what he was doing yet he didn't stop! I tried to hold in my anger so I didn't hurt him but he was enjoying her pain. It was making him feel strong to cause her pain, it wasn't right! The look on her face was terrorizing, the fear was written on her face, I had to stop it.

"Let go of her." Lucas's grip loosened and he looked at me. Joanna's eyes went to me as well, I tried not to growl and it was hard but I managed not to. "Let her go and get out of my seat." I was glaring at Lucas and making him feel my anger. He got up and quickly moved to his own desk with Michel, I looked at the seat he was sitting in. I had told him to get out of my seat and it would be rude not to sit there now. Slowly I sat next to her moving my chair away from her. Joanna was still shocked and a it worried, I didn't blame her. Islowly opened my mouth as the sent of Chocolate surrounded me. "Are you okay?"

"Uh yeah I guess so, it just hurts." her voice was quiet but I heard her voice perfectly. She looked at the table and not at me, she was probably afraid that she would see the monster I truly was.

I felt my anger grow as she rubbed her wrist "He had no right to do that!" my voice was close to a growl as I spoke looking at Lucas. He was talking to Michel about what happened at lunch, Michel had been the only one of Lucas's friends no there.

Suddenly Joanna's emotions changed to concern, "Its really okay, see no harm." she was holding out her wrist for me to see. Her eyes were soft and she looked right at me. I nodded once again finding myself more interested in this human, was she concerned for me?

I was about to say something to her when a voice filled the room "Hello class, I know you are all with the drawing I had you draw the first day, or you better be. Why you may ask well because I am making you all show them to the class." Instantly I felt Joanna's fear and then my own took over me as I registered what the teacher said. We would be showing the pictures from our first art class? This was not good at all.

My picture was of course Joanna, she was dressed in clothing from my own human time. It was clearly her and there was no way I could act like it wasn't. I wasn't sure why she was shocked but I know I had a good reason to be. One by one the others went to the front of the classroom and showed there pictures. Some were good and other such as Lucas's were horrible! I didn't really care about that though I was only focusing on the amount of time left in class. Soon enough Joanna and I were the ones left. "Okay you two seem to be shy so I am going to let you show them together now get up here." she said with a smile. Slowly we both rose from our chairs and placed the drawings backwards. "Now show them!" I tried to ignore the pounding sound of Joanna's heart pumping more blood into her face.

When the class erupted with laughter my anger rose, why were they laughing at me? I felt Joanna's sadness and humiliation as I heard Mrs. Jenkins say "Well, it seems you two have been on each others minds!" I looked at her then to Joanna. I walked in front of her and saw she had drawn me in my Civil war uniform. She looked at me as she saw my own picture of her.

When the bell rang she walked out of the classroom and forgetting everything Rosalie had told me before I backed her into the wall. "Why did you draw me like that?" as I got closer the sent of her blood was almost to much but I was determined.

She looked at me her eyes and her heart full of fear, "I watched a special on the Civil War before I came to school." her voice broke as she spoke and her cheeks filled with the red blood that ran through her body. I stopped myself from breathing but the sent was still so strong. I could practically taste her, but I couldn't I wanted more it wasn't fair that she smelt so good and I couldn't have have her! "Jasper?" her voice was shaking as fear completely over took her. I was unable to stop myself, I didn't want her afraid if she was going to die then I wouldn't cause her more pain than necessary.

I started to lean down when my sinces tried to stop me. My body went to open it's mouth but my mind wouldn't let it. As I leaned closer I took in a breath and was gone I was going to kill her right now. My mind had quit working and I had lost the fight. Suddenly I was being pushed away, I looked and saw Emmett and Edward. I tried to break away from them but soon stopped after I realized what I had done, I had given up on stopping myself. Never had I welcomed my brothers interferences like I did at that moment.

Joanna looked at me and I couldn't stand it, she was so scared and I had done it and I had made myself do it. She took off to her classroom and I tore away from my brothers who went to grab me. I took of out side and into the forest trying to get away from them but I knew Edward was to fast. Quickly he had me pinned to a tree with Emmett behind him.

"Get a grip on yourself Jasper!" I didn't fight him as he looked at me reading my mind. I wasn't planning on going back to Joanna but I was planning on leaving. "If you leave alone you will kill humans and you know it!" Edward was right. With out the support of my family I would kill humans again, and once again slip into the darkness that would haunt me forever.

Emmett was behind him looking at me, I expected him to be disappointed but he was hopeful, I didn't understand why but he was. "You know what I was going to do Edward." my voice was low, I was sure I sounded pathetic.

"You do sound pathetic." he answered letting go of me. "You have had many times where you have slipped up or nearly slipped up." he sent me a look and I knew he was talking about with Bella. "But giving up on this life just because you almost killed you singer. No one expects you to even be in the same school as her but you do it. You were way to close, I don't know what possessed you to get that close to her but it was stupid."

I nodded and looked at Emmett and Edward, they weren't mad at me or disappointed. They were only worried. I ran my fingers through my hair and sighed breathing in the clean air. "I need to hunt." I was sure it was obvious but I said it none the less.

"Yeah Alice saw what happened so she told the girls before we even knew so we will go with you." Emmett said popping his knuckles with a smile.

Edward shook his head as I stood up straight, I realized something that brought a smile to my face. "Hey Emmett." he looked at me. I was smiling and the satisfied tone in my voice was evident. "I haven't killed my singer. So I'm better at resisting then you are." I smirked as Edward's laughter filled the air. He patted my back and we both stood facing Emmett.

At first he looked angry and was about to protest when suddenly his emotions changed he smirked at me and shrugged, "Okay Mr. Stronger than me. You get to explain to Rosalie you almost killed her niece." he winked before he took off into the forest.

"Good luck my brother." Edward said before following Emmett. I shook my head, my family was as i have said before, all against me.

**I know Jasper might seem a little OOC or Emo at the moment but that will change soon so no worries!! Remember tell me if you think this should be changed to an M rating! Now review or Jasper will hate you forever!!**


End file.
